


Le premier amour ne dure jamais

by CamaradeCactus



Series: La dizaine du drabble [17]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: Freed et Juvia savaient que leur premier amour était voué à l'échec.
Relationships: Freed Justine/Juvia Lockser
Series: La dizaine du drabble [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075
Kudos: 1
Collections: Poulécriture





	Le premier amour ne dure jamais

Freed n'était pas naïf. Il avait toujours su que ses sentiments pour Laxus ne seraient jamais réciproques. Il avait parfois espéré avoir une chance, mais n'osant jamais faire le premier pas.

Juvia n'était pas naïve non plus. Au fil des années, elle avait compris que Grey ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle. L'accepter avait été difficile, même impossible certains jours, mais elle avait dû se faire une raison.

Ils savaient que leur premier amour était voué à l'échec. Pourtant, alors qu'ils démarraient leur vie ensemble, Freed et Juvia ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les remercier pour leur avoir permis de se rencontrer.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
